Carter
Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Carter was a humanoid Terminator of the T-888 series. He was programmed by Skynet to go back in time to the year 2007 in order to stockpile the valuable Coltan metal alloy, which is essential to the construction of Terminators and is in short supply in the future. Carter assembled a team of mercenaries and they hijacked a shipment of Coltan from the Port of Los Angeles. They brought it to Depot 37 at McGuire Gunnery Range, which was fated to one day become the primary manufacturing plant for Terminators. Once all of the Coltan was secured, Carter no longer had any need for his workers, so the thanked them for their service and shot them in cold blood. After which, he sealed the blast doors to the complex and went on standby, standing as an unmoving guardian of the Coltan. One of his cronies however, Mike, was still present. He began questioning Carter about the money he was owed, at which point, Carter activated and took Mike by the throat. Mike tried to fight him off by shooting him in the face. The bullet tore through the skin, revealing some of Carter's metallic skull beneath. Mike gasped, "What are you?", not understanding that the man who had him was actually a Terminator. Carter then killed Mike by snapping his neck. Shortly thereafter, Sarah Connor and Cameron Phillips entered the facility (Sarah's son, John was already inside). While Sarah helped John get to an Army truck, Cameron fought the Terminator. The fight distracted Carter long enough for Sarah and John to start the vehicle. Before they could drive off however, Carter appeared in front of the vehicle and began pushing them back. John gunned the accelerator, running Carter over. Cameron then pushed him back inside Depot 37 and sealed the blast door, presumably trapping him forever. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Robots The Walking Dead Carter was a resident of Alexandria, Virginia. Following the gruesome deaths of Pete Anderson and Reg Monroe, Carter felt that Rick Grimes and his group were too dangerous to allow them to remain in the community. He was also frustrated that Deanna Monroe seemed to give him carte blanche to whatever he needed. Carter conspired with several other members of Alexandria, including Tobin and Olivia, on a plot to kill Rick Grimes. Eugene Porter overheard their conversation, but his presence was detected and Carter readied his gun to kill him to insure secrecy. Rick, Daryl Dixon, and Morgan Jones entered the supply room at just the right moment. Rick disarmed Carter and placed the gun to his head. He decided not to shoot him however, and later told Morgan how much he really wanted to kill him. Later, Carter was part of a team instructed to help others shore up access points outside the city, to herd the walkers to an alternate locale. A stray walker attacked Carter from behind a tree and began chewing on his face. Rick ran to his side while Morgan killed the walker. Unable to keep him quiet, Rick had little choice but to stab him in the back of the head, insuring that Carter would not come back as a walker. See also * Carter Jenkins - Played Miles Barnett on Surface. * Carter Mullaly - Played an Air Force Captain on the "Where Is Everybody?" episode of The Twilight Zone.